<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Wanna Cry, More Like Don't Wanna Pass Out by Wonwoo_Aegi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527441">Don't Wanna Cry, More Like Don't Wanna Pass Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi'>Wonwoo_Aegi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seventeen July-November 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Overthinking, a tiny bit of malnutrition, and i still don't know how to tag, istg, ive been doing this for how long?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At another fanmeet, the group was performing Don't Wanna Cry, but Vernon was worried about what happened last time and passes out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seventeen July-November 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Wanna Cry, More Like Don't Wanna Pass Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/agusst_dd/gifts">agusst_dd</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for requesting! agusst_dd:</p><p>(Hello! I love your series very much! ♡ I wanna know if I could request one more fic? If it isn't much work. And if so, it's about Vernon starting to feel dizzy during a fan meeting or concert and the members don't notice it until he doesn't get up from the ground during Don't Wanna Cry)</p><p>I really hope you like it! This was fun to write, it gave me a navy blue feel, if you get what I mean. Much love &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you remember the last fanmeet, Vernon does, you could understand why the boy was a little bit scared to go to this one. When he found out they were going to another fanmeet, Vernon paled. What if he got hit with something again? Or what if someone said something rude to him, again? There was too much that could happen and Vernon was up day and night thinking about it, his meals consisted of thoughts and sometimes the things that his members would force-feed him. Plus, on top of the bad sleep, Vernon wasn't able to get any work done, his mind completely occupied with the upcoming event.</p><p>Of course, the one thing Vernon didn't do was tell his members. They didn't need to know that he was scared of something like this, this was ridiculous, right? </p><p>When the day finally came, Vernon was already awake, having gotten no sleep that night. He was thinking of all the scenarios that could go wrong. He could fall off the stage. He could get hit with something worse that a stapler, though nothing that big would be brought into the venue. But these thoughts continued all night, with no one there to draw out the terrified boy from his mind.</p><p>They had a rushed , each member making something of their own while simultaneously getting ready. Vernon got ready, but he didn't eat anything, he felt too nauseous. In the , everyone talked, Vernon stared out the window. He saw Joshua and Seungkwan whispering and looking at him, probably suspecting that something was wrong. Vernon just played it off as everything being fine and he was just tired.</p><p>After the boys were settled, make-up and hair done, they sat and waited to come on stage. Vernon nervously wrung his hands, thinking over and over again about souring situations. A few members noticed, but only one was worried enough to walk up the the boy. </p><p>Minghao toes his way towards his younger brother, crouches down, and rests a hand on top of Vernon's. When said boy looks up into Minghao's eyes, the older realizes they've been missing something, the barely-concealed circles underneath his eyes, the way his skin looks paler and glistens more than normal. The heavy breathing and sunken cheeks, Vernon has been in pain and nobody had noticed, how could they not? </p><p>It dawned on the8 that Vernon was probably terrified to go on stage, what happened the last couple of fan meets still crushing his mind. By now, everyone is staring at them, and Vernon has tears in his eyes. Minghao feels as though he was punched in the gut, guilt consumed him, Vernon didn't want to go on stage today. They should've known, or at least asked him about it. But nobody thought that this would have affected him the way that it did.</p><p>"Nonie, you don't want to go on stage do you?" Minghao asked, and Vernon's face crumpled. He shook his head so fast that the tears in his eyes spilled onto his pale cheeks. The older gently grabbed his head with both hands and forced him to look Minghao in the eyes. </p><p>"5 minutes!" shouted some stage hand, the other boys had looked towards the sound and then back to the pair, who hadn't moved a muscle. Well, Vernon froze, he was terrified now. He didn't want to go on stage, he would do anything to not go on stage. Everyone was guilt-ridden, there wasn't a possibility of him being able to sit this out. He had to go on stage with them, maybe they could talk Vernon into doing the song and then taking a little nap backstage? So that's what they did, convincing Vernon that after the song was done, he could come back and take a nap and maybe get Seungkwan or Jeonghan to stay with him. </p><p>So Vernon stood up, clutching Minghao's hand like his life depended on it. They walked backstage and got ready, the first song they would perform was Don't Wanna Cry, so they all mentally prepared for the choreo that was bound to be hard on their legs. Once on stage, smiles were on and the  started, everything was going relatively fine. Vernon's eyes darter around for flying objects or things he could fall on, but there was nothing. </p><p>When the first chorus came up, that's when things got bad. Vernon got dizzy, his vision becoming more like he was watching a movie than actually living what he was seeing. His mouth was dry and when they bent onto the ground, his eyes closed and his breathing stopped. He could no longer feel anything, it was black and he enjoyed it. Finally the sleep he had been craving was here, right in front of him and he grasped it and let it lead him away. </p><p>~~</p><p>They were performing, everything was fine, Jeonghan had seen Vernon's breaths stutter, but when he didn't feel the whoosh of air on his neck coming from Vernon, he knew what was happening. He immediately swooped around and landed so that Vernon's head landed on his thigh. Butt planted on the ground, Jeonghan grasped Vernon's head, running his fingers through his hair. The  had stopped and gasps were heard from around the room, the members had wanted to give the two some space. A couple of staff tried to walk over to wake Vernon up or take him and Jeonghan would not let them get anywhere near them. He ended up carrying Vernon offstage and into their  room.</p><p>Laying the unconscious boy down on the couch, Jeonghan couldn't help but blame this on himself. He wasn't watching like he should have been, and now his baby was passed out on the couch in their  room. The older sat on the ground next to Vernon, still stroking his hair, he was so mad at himself. </p><p>How could he not have noticed what was going on with the younger, was he that bad of a hyung? Hell, he was labeled the mom of the group and yet he couldn't take care of one of his youngest brothers. </p><p>In the midst of his self destruction, he hadn't realized that he stopped stroking Vernon's hair or that the boy was now staring at him. When Jeonghan blinked, he looked at Vernon, and they locked eyes. The younger still had a glazed look and was slowly blinking as if trying to comprehend the man in front of him.</p><p>"Hey, baby, how are you feeling?" Jeonghan gently dragged a finger across his cheek and smiled at the boy, who's lips twitched back as if a ghost of a  appeared. </p><p>"Hyung, what happened?" The boy rasped, his voice not yet full again, Jeonghan had grabbed a  bottle and held it to the boy's lips as he talked.</p><p>"You passed out baby, but it's okay they said you can stay here and I can stay with you." they didn't actually say that last part, but there was no way in hell that Jeonghan was leaving this boy by himself and everybody knew it. </p><p>Not a couple minutes later, Vernon fell back asleep listening to Jeonghan talk about the things all the members would bring him and how many stuffies the boy would get. </p><p>Vernon slept until the fanmeet ended, Seungcheol carried him to the  where he slept some more, and then when they got home, Jeonghan refused to let him sleep till he got some food in the boy. So, with a full stomach and easing anxiety, Vernon crawled into bed and Minghao crawled in right behind him. Usually, the Chinese member would complete the pair by sleeping with Jun, but he really wanted to sleep with Vernon tonight because he felt responsible for what happened earlier.</p><p>He had intended on talking about it with the younger, but by the time Vernon's head hit the pillow, he was out and had slept till 12 the next day. But that was okay, because he definitely needed it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for ! Don't be afraid to request, I don't bite! Though I have , I'm working a lot harder and faster and I am able to write more! Much love &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>